


Alpha to Your Omega

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s ridiculously ticklish,” Gwaine announces, oblivious to Arthur’s mood.<br/>Arthur stalks towards the fire, blood boiling in his veins as he sees Gwaine’s fingers splayed over the skin of Merlin’s exposed belly. He growls again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha to Your Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [he 7th fanfic challenge at merlinxarthur](http://merlinxarthur.livejournal.com/3660628.html#cutid1). 
> 
> Prompts [#08](http://i50.tinypic.com/1zf3hjr.jpg) (NSFW) and [#12](http://i574.photobucket.com/albums/ss188/bcmoodtheme/mxaficchallenge7/12.jpg)

Arthur left the campsite just to relieve himself and he’s back just in time to watch Gwaine tumbling Merlin onto the grass, proceeding to touch Merlin on places Arthur doesn’t want him to touch. And Merlin is laughing and enjoying himself.

Arthur growls and Gwaine lifts his head, huge grin on his face.

“He’s ridiculously ticklish,” Gwaine announces, oblivious to Arthur’s mood.

Arthur stalks towards the fire, blood boiling in his veins as he sees Gwaine’s fingers splayed over the skin of Merlin’s exposed belly. He growls again. 

Some distant part of his mind is telling him he’s overreacting, but he’s too far to care. Merlin is his. The courting period is over. He wants to claim.

Arthur knows the exact moment Gwaine catches Arthur’s scent as he watches Gwaine’s eyes go wide.

“Oh, shit,” Gwaine says, scrambling away from Merlin who’s still giggling on the ground. 

Leon and Percival are already on their feet, slowly backing away towards the hunting lodge hidden in the woods.

Arthur crosses the last few steps to where Merlin’s lying and goes down on him, looming over him, just a few inches of space between their bodies.

“What?” Merlin asks, confusion clear on his face, but only until he takes in his next breath. “Oh...” he says, lifting himself just a bit to press his nose to Arthur’s neck. 

He inhales and another shaky ‘oh’ escapes his lips.

“You okay there, Merlin?”

It’s Lance. Always loyal, always so stupidly brave.

Arthur raises his head, glaring at Lance even though he knows Lance’s no threat to him, happily bonded with Gwen, awaiting their first child.

“I’m fine,” Merlin says, his own smell growing rich with want.

Arthur doesn’t wait for Lance to get out of sight before he starts tearing Merlin’s clothes off. Merlin is doing all he can to help with the process, yanking at the belt holding his jeans up and pushing them down while Arthur sucks bruise into the skin of his throat.

“Mine,” Arthur growls, pressing his palm over the bulge in Merlin’s briefs.

“Yours,” Merlin breathes out, his hips bucking up to meet the pressure.

“Mine,” Arthur growls again, pulling the last of Merlin’s clothing from him and hastily opening his own fly, his hard cock springing from its confines.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, his voice a bit shaky.

Arthur is riding on pure instinct, his hand reaching behind Merlin’s balls. He finds Merlin’s hole, wet and ready, and sinks one finger in, then two, works Merlin open.

“I’m going to claim you now,” Arthur says and Merlin whines when the fingers are withdrawn. 

The press in feels like eternity, but inch by inch Arthur buries himself inside his omega, his Merlin. He starts to move, hungrily mouthing at Merlin’s neck.

He’s been waiting so long, holding back his desires. After just a few shallow thrusts, his knot is filling. He can’t slow down, his lust filled mind won’t let him. His knot breaches the tight ring of muscles and Arthur is vaguely aware of Merlin’s nails digging into the skin on his back.

Once he’s fully in, the blissful heat squeezing his cock is enough to tear his first orgasm out of him and he groans as the thick liquid fills Merlin’s insides.

He’s nuzzling Merlin’s face, his mind blank from the force of his pleasure. 

Then he feels it, the wetness on Merlin’s cheek. He pulls away abruptly, looking at the tear-tracks on Merlin’s flawless skin. 

His omega is hurting. _He_ ’s hurting his omega. 

“No,” Arthur breathes out, panic settling over him. 

He tries to pull out and Merlin makes a distressed noise as Arthur’s knot catches on his rim. Arthur stills, murmuring frantic apologies into Merlin’s ear.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, his fingers in Arthur’s hair.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have,” Arthur murmurs, kissing the side of Merlin’s neck, the bite marks on Merlin’s shoulder that he left there mere minutes ago. 

Merlin’s hand is on Arthur’s chin and he urges him to look Merlin in the eyes. He’s no longer crying, but the wetness around his eyes makes Arthur’s insides squirm with need to protect. 

“I’m fine,” Merlin says, caressing Arthur’s cheek.

“I hurt you, took you against your will,” Arthur says, averting his gaze.

“You did no such thing, you prat,” Merlin says, pulling Arthur down for a kiss.

Arthur is caught off guard and his hips shift, driving him a bit deeper into Merlin who gasps against his lips.

“Do that again,” Merlin says a second later.

“What?” Arthur asks, confused.

“Move!” Merlin commands and bucks slightly under Arthur’s weight.

Arthur rolls his hips experimentally, watching Merlin’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort.

“Oh god,” Merlin gasps out, his head falling back, and all of Arthur’s restraints snap at the sight of extasy on Merlin’s face.

He speeds up, tiny jerks that make his knot drag right over Merlin’s prostate. Merlin’s pupils are blown wide, his breathing ragged, and Arthur can feel Merlin’s cock twitching. 

“I’m going to...” Merlin moans.

It sends Arthur over the edge again, disrupting his tempo a bit, and he slams into Merlin even harder. Merlin’s muscles clench madly around him as wetness spreads between their bodies.

They pant helplessly, both riding out the aftershocks, and Arthur nearly collapses on top of Merlin.

“Not bad, huh?” Merlin says and Arthur bites his earlobe gently and then soothes it with his tongue.

“We’re not done yet,” he says with a short laugh and rolls them over.

~x~

“Mine,” Merlin grunts, riding Arthur’s cock.

Arthur comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also @ [my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/41870.html)


End file.
